Paw Print Kisses
by Lena5247
Summary: Yeah i'm not gonna realy empainl its hard. just read....Its a love storie. TalaFrost KaiLena. Yah what ever suck at these...
1. Suprise!

Paw Print Kisses 

Chapter 1: A complete audience shocker:

The Demolition boys where up against the Crystal Ice girls in the Beyblade world Champions, competing to be the best Beyblade team in the world. Bryan a oddly purplish haired boy, was up against a thin black haired girl, named Stella. There battle ended, nearly as quickly as it had started, in a tie. The boy and the girl returned to there teams, as the next two to bey-battle started up.

A boy around the age of 17, with very odd bright red hair, broad shoulders, a strong jaw bone, and a nice pair of lips set in a smirk, showing his teeth a little, walked up and took his place at his side of the bey-stadium. His name, Tala.

At the very same moment, coming from the Ice Crystal Girls, a girl around the age of 16, with long curly dirty blond hair, her lips also set in the same arrogant smirk as Tala. Her name Frost.

"So you ready for me to beat you again Frost?" Tala asked in a rather rude and cold smirk, at the same time she seemed to let her head drop, to stair at the floor only her eyes where shut, he features seemed to change for her clam arrogant pose, to an almost sad, and depressed girl with no hopes of winning the battle at hand.

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings Frost? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings with the plain TRUTH!" He laughed smirking at the sad looking girl.

"Yeah know..." She sounded as though she were about to cry, "I think I might just..."her sentence seemed to die, but only because she snapped her head up, eyes filled with a ice blue fire of desire, burning in them, her smirk even wider, showing her almost wolf like canines. "...Just kick your arrogant ass! Cause last time I checked me and Snow kicked your ass so bad, you had to go get new parts for your blade because it was so badly beat up!"

"Really...Well lets just see shall we?" Tala said as he shook his head from side to side, the muscles in his neck, flexing as he did.

"WELL folks looks like the two top rivals, coming in at a tie beside Kai and Lena, are up against each other once again. And if we know these blader's well enough, well all must be thinking, where in for one heck of a Bey-battle!" A young referee named DJ announced, looking from Tala to frost, only to receive impatient, angry, and annoyed glares from the blader's, and their teams, but also loud cheers from the audience.

DJ cleared his throat, and continued then, "O-Kay...ready?" DJ asked, receiving a non-verbal responses' from the both of them.

"3...2...1 Every thing and one seemed to hold their breath, and the stadium grew death sigh lent, as one was said, and the command, 'LET IT RIP!' Was given. Both blader's launched their blades at the same time, causing them to smash into each other with such force shockwaves of blue, and white began to serge threw both the bey-dish and audience.

"Come on out snow!!!" Frost commanded, after they'd been going at it for about 15 minutes already, and nether of them managed to over come the other, for they where equally matched. As Frosted said the name of her wolf bit beast, a cold gust of wind flew threw the air, snowflakes coming after-words, as a blue light came from the Beyblade, and then appeared a bit beast exactly like Tala's Wolburg, except it was of a smaller, more graceful, and slimmer form, meaning it must have been a female version of Tala's bit beast.

Tala soon did the same, but his bit beast came out twice as strong as Snow. Four growls where heard soon over the sound of crashing blades. Two came from Frost and Snow, and then the other two from Tala and Wolburg, though their growls where not heard to the audience, DJ was close enough to hear them, and back away a little.

"You'd better stay away...WE Don't have our tetanus or rabies shots..." Frost smirked, though not really meaning it. There battle seemed to take hours, each going at one another, bashing there blades hard against each other, or the wall of the hardly recognizable bey-dish, which was being crushed to pieces. DJ Sighed at this, knowing there was still one bey-battle left to go. 'Well good thing the strongest blader's got at the end, because once those 2 teams are threw...well there's not even a stadium left...' DJ said to him self as he watched and judged the battle.

Finally the two bit beasts and blades clashed together, creating more shockwaves, and then they knocked them selves out of the bey-dish and then they stopped spinning both at the same time.

"Well folks looks like we need a new stadium for the last match, and we have a tie!" DJ announced as the blader's picked up there blades, shook hands for such an intense and awesome match, and then returned to there teams.

"Well who's up next? Dose Kai, captain of the Demolition boys, and Lena captain of the Ice Crystal girls, plan to sit this one out? For the past 4 years as you all know, these two teams have been taking turns at the title. First it was the D. Boys, then the I.C. girls, and so on...It seems as though the two teams have been taking turns on who's winning . Who..."

"DJ. Shut it." A girl about 15, with long burnet hair snapped at him in a smirk, yet a happy voice as she approached the bey stadium.

"Hn. You took the words right out of my mouth Lena, I was getting tired of his ranting." A boy with two colored parted hair, around the age of 15 added loading his blade onto his launcher.

"Well apparently Kai and Lena are planning to give quiet a show, you can tell by the look on there faces." DJ continued, receiving angry glares from Kai and Lena.

"Right...um, Hm, right...3...2...1! LET IT RIP!!!" DJ called, and as soon as he gave the command, Lena and Kais blades crashed into each other. There battle went much like Tala and Frosts battle, and as so, ended up in a tie, for the very first time. It was the first tie the two blader's had ever had, or even given the BBA. Meaning the only thing that could happen that had never happed before, was that the two teams both won the champion ships.

"Well every one looks as though both the Demolition boys and the Ice crystal girls have come out both winning the champion ships!" DJ announced happy it was finally over and he could go home and have some hot tea to sooth his sore throat, from all the judging and announcing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this is my new storie!!! Its about my firend who has a crush on Tala, she buged me to wirte one, and so heres the first chpt.!!! Shed' better like it!


	2. some one any one!

Chp. 2 

3 weeks after the Beyblade champion-ships ended. The Ice Crystal girls separated, and went to there homes. Lena and Alissa separated but went to explore opposite boarders of Russia.

Frost entered a cool dark forest not noticing the dark clouds above growing dark and dangerous, threatening a harsh Russian blizzard. She continued enjoying the quiet, tranquility of the forest, as she launched Snow, and called her forth, and it rose. The bit beast stood next to Frost, and they continued forward, running and racing threw the trees, as snow soon started to fall from the dark clouds above. Frost kept going deeper though, even as her wise friend warned her it wasn't safe. And soon as Snow had warned frost, the blizzard started climaxing reaching its point, and soon the snow was blowing every where, and the tempters dropped harshly.

Frost called snow back to her blade, afraid shed loose her in the storm. Trying to find her way threw the Artic like storm, nearly freezing, she felt as though all was lost and she'd probably die if she didn't soon find shelter. She continued on, hoping and by chance she'd find something, anything to keep her warm from the storm. AS she went she spotted a glow in the snow and called out, hoping get would be a house or some one, though the thought kind of left, as her world stared going black and she called out more.

"Please! Can any one hear me! Some one, any one help!!!" She called out as she collapsed numbly into the snow.

Some one had hearted her, but it wasn't who she had expected. Tala had heard some on calling out in the storm, but just barely, and had decided to check it out, he put his warm clothing on, and went out. He looked around in the blizzard, and spotted a girls body. He went over and picked her up, bridal style, not really looking at who it was, and took her into the cottage. As he went into the light and saw who it was, and that she was barely concise, frowns etched on his features.

"what are you doing all the way out here? and in that storm?" He asked urgently as he lay her in front of his fire place and got ones of blankets and covered her to warm her. Then sat on the floor and hugged her to help warm her. touching her gently on her forehead, shivers were sent down his spine, for she felt as clod as an ice cube.

'Damn, she's practically frozen...what the hell was she doing out there?' Tala thought as he rocked her back in forth in his arms, resting his chin on her head, as he did so.

Frost was to clod to reply to his question, as he rocked and wrapped her in blankets. Her body screaming for joy as the warmth invaded her frozen body.

"I'll be amazed if you don't happed to catch anything." He joked and smiled softly, and he touched her forehead once again.

"T-T-Thanks..." Frost managed to mumble, as she closed her eyes, and rolled up into a ball, like a wolf did when it would go to sleep, or if it was cold. But she remained awake, and opened her eyes to look at Tala.

She moved a little and brought forth her blade, and handed it to him. "P-please launch her..." Frost said still mumbling, and Tala nodded and did as he was asked.

Once her blade was spinning, frost called snow out, who ran to here and started to sniff and make sure he mast was safe then went and curled up in a corner or the room.

Tala went and got something out of a drawer, and launched his own blade, and called Wolburg forth. Wolburg went over to snow and smelled snow then curled up next to her licking her noise affectionately.

"Well now your name matches your body. Frosty now has Frost bite!" Tala said joking, as he ran a hand threw Frost now damp hair. Her blanket was wet as well from the snow that had been on her. He unwrapped her, and looked away as he got up and got some of his clothes from a drawer, and handed them to her with out looking. Seeing that her clothes had stuck damply to her body. she thanked him, and went into the bathroom to change. While she had been changing, Tala had made a bed out of the couch in the room.

"You can sleep here tonight." Tala said smiling.

"Where will you sleep?" Frost asked in return.

"Oh me? don't worried about me, I sleep up in the loft up there." He said as went to her and wrapped her in some more blankets, and then picked her up bridal style like before and laid her on the couch bed.

"You do know i can walk, right?" Frost asked kind of annoyed.

Tala completely ignored her question as he covered her, and left to another room, where it lead frost didn't know. The sounds of some one opening a can, pots being moved around, and a phew being dropped, and then the sound of some one starting a stove was heard.

Frost lay looking around, she spotted his suit case, then looked up to where he said he slept, then at the warm fire. Though no windows had been opened, Frost gave a slight shiver, as Tala came back in Caring a bowl and spoon.

" Are you alright?" He asked, sitting on the bed side, noticing her shiver.

"Fine. Better than before at least... thank you..." She replied sitting up and wrapping the blankets around her body a little more.

He nodded as he set the bowl down on the night stand and helped her.

"Tala please, i can sit up my self..." She said stopping and blushing.

"Tala realized he had put his hand on her hip, and the other behind her back, and also noticed how close he was to her, almost cradling her as he helped her. This caused him to blush and let go.

"Sorry..." He said looking away.

She nodded and sat up, her knees to her chest, and resting her head on them.

"So why where you out in the Blizzard? "Tala asked pulling more blankets around her.

"Just wandering around. What are you doing in the he middle of this forest?" She answered as she also asked her own question.

He frowned not really wanting to be the one questioned.

"Kais grandfather, Voltaire, sends me, Kai, Spencer, Ian, and Bryce to 5 different locations once the season ends. Yeah the guys abusive and not to mention hard, but to keep people and the government from getting suspicious of him, he sends us all away, as though where going home, for a month. Where all monitored to make sure we don't try to escape. Which I hope Kai isn't...Uh, anyways, yeah that's why..." Tala replied, hoping she hadn't caught the comment about Kai.

A deep frown etched on her features then. Sure she didn't care much for him, but on of her best friends cared a ton for him, and worried sick about him all the time. Getting a little information on him couldn't hurt could it?

"What do you mean, 'I hope Kai isn't...'?" Frost asked

"Well...I'm not..." Tala looked at her and she was giving him the worst heart wrenching puppy dog face. "Huh, fine. When we've been sent away, more than once has Kai tried to escape only to get caught and severely beaten. He knows he supposed to stay in the allowed areas, but he's a free spirit and hates his grandfather, who is Voltaire, but any ways kais just always trying to escape, and all ways gets in trouble trying to revolt or any thing, he's a little rebel. Foolish kid, always worrying me..." Tala sighed.

"You care for him like a brother huh?" Frost asked.

"Yeah you could say that..." Tala replied. "You hungry?" Tala asked then.

"Uh...I guess..." She replied.

Then he smiled, which was an odd thing to see, and sent chills down her already cold enough spine. She'd really never seen him smile, just smirk. He got the bowl and gave it to her, along with the spoon.

"Here, i made you some soup, maybe its cooled of a little...It should help you get warm again..." Tala said.

She only nodded her thanks, and ate a little. One or two hours passed and in the time they didn't talk much, just gazed around, unsure what to talk about.

"Well I'm off to bed...If you need anything just holler." Tala said as he climbed up to his bed in the loft.

Frost felt a little Lonly though she new she wasn't, she just didn't want to lose his company. But she'd never fully tell any one that, not even him. So, she started shivering uncontrollably.

"I'm so cold she whimpered, pretending to try and get warmer.

"Tala jumped down from where he was and went to her side. He laid behind her, on top of the blankets, and wrapped his arms around her to try and help her feel warmer. She turned around in his arms and faced him, snuggling into him deeper. He gave her an odd glance, but shrugged it off.

'Why not? if i helps make her warmer, I'll let her for now.' Tala thought.

Frost felt great, snug and warm. She yawned tiredly, and soon feel asleep in Tala's arms. Snow picked her head up to look at her master, and a small smile appeared on her lips, as Wolburg did the same.

/. That's new master. Your actually hugging some one.\ Wolburg said telepathically.

'Shut it alright? I'm just doing this to help her get better.' Tala replied.

/.You mean you actually have feelings?!\ Wolburg asked mocking Tala in surprise.

'Oh shut up!' Tala replied.

/. Oh no not yet. That's why your constantly talking about her, oh and did i mention you've stated talking? 4 years ago you'd answer with only a 'Hn?, like Kai still dose, except around Lena. Now you have more of a vocabulary! And Dranzer says Kai feels like shooting your mouth off because of it, but i think its good your talking. I think this girl is doing all this, changing you. I mean...\

'Let me guess you've fallen for snow, am i right?' Tala asked sighing with annoy-meant at his Bit beast.

/. What i cant ignore my feelings for her, She's so fine!.\ Wolburg replied, nestling next to snow, who nuzzled her nose under his and feel to sleep.

'listen just stay out of it okay? Your like 1000 years old, and I'm only 17, and not to mention Frost is only 16!' Tala snapped.

/. So? You just turned 17, and frost turns 17 in 2 weeks.\ Wolburg replied.

'Shhh. Just go to sleep!' Tala snapped again, annoyed his bit beast was trying to meddle in his Daily life like a father, or annoying adult who thinks he knows everything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yah, yah second chapy, a little odd...i need more ideas!!! REview and give ideas!!!


End file.
